Cyberbully
by deadlypoison32
Summary: Summary: Mikan finds out that there is a video up on Facebook about her. And guess who is in it! Her beautiful day went crashing down after she saw the video. She doesn't know what to do at all. This is my first story. RXR please.


One-Shot: Cyber bully

I do not own Gauken Alice ;-;

This is a one-shot and my first fanfiction but will have a happy ending.

Summary: Mikan finds out that there is a video up on Facebook about her. And guess who is in it? Her beautiful day went crashing down after she saw the video. She doesn't know what to do at all. Now everyone will see it!

The morning was beautiful with the birds sing while I went to school. Once I walked inside the school, my friends ran up to me.

"Mikan, are you ok?" Anna asked with a concerned face.

"I'm fine, why?" I laughed but all my friends had a serious look.

"So you haven't seen the video yet?" Ruka looked worried when he asked.

"What video-"I was cut off by Natsume.

"The video of Luna making fun of you." Nastume was standing by the tree not really caring.

My face dropped while they looked at me so I grabbed Ruka and dragged him to the office. I sat there while Ruka telling the principle what was on the video and I was in tears.

My day was getting worse. My mind was more on what was on the video, not on the tests that I had to take or anything else. I was even ignoring my friends so they wouldn't see I was crying.

Whenever I thought I could finally work, tears fell down my eyes as I stared down at the paper. I excused myself but not fast enough because I heard Luna laughing with her friends.

"Mikan..." Natsume walked behind me while I was getting water.

"What? I don't have time to talk." I walked away.

Yes, they were dating and Natsume knew I liked him. I never said anything. Now look what happened.

(After School)

I've been ignoring Natsume all day even when he texted me, called me at lunch, leaving me stupid voicemails saying

"_**Mikan...answer my texts."**_

"_**Mikan, look I am sorry, call me."**_

"_**Mikan, please answer me!"**_

Unlike Natsume right? I sighed as I logged on _**Facebook**_. I clicked on Luna's profile and watched the video. She was making fun of me and I actually saw Natsume **LAUGH**. My heart broke and I closed out the video.

**(A/N: Ruka knew that Natsume was in it but didn't want to get him in trouble. Natsume is feeling guilty)**

I kept replying the video as I listened to every word she said.

"_**Even Natsume is sick of her and wants her gone, right babe?"**_

"_**Hn"**_

Gosh, who even knows if he meant yes or no, maybe he did mean yes. What did I do wrong that he would do this?

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just want to lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking u- _

That was Natsume's ringtone but I hit the silence button.

.

.

.

.

The house was quiet. My mom wasn't know nor my brother. I cried all night. Youichi walked into my room looking at me. "Mikan did you know there is a video of you!"

**(A/N: Youichi is 18 in this story)**

I sighed and nodded as I looked out the window "I don't know what to do You-kun. She will never take the video down..." Youichi smirked and left after I talked.

(The next day)

The cops were at school. I was wondering what was going on. Anna ran up to me and was panting.

"Luna is arrested!"

I was shocked those words were ringing through my head as I looked at her with a shocked face and Natsume walked up to me and Anna.

"Polka can we talk..." He sounded upset but not mad. He sounded hurt and guilty.

"Yeah." I walked with him towards the Sakura tree as we sat down

"I never wanted to make that dumb video. She knew that." He held my hand as his red eyes looked at me. I noticed that he had black under his eyes.

"Natsume, stop talking, you are tir-"His lips were pressed to mine as he rested his forehead against mine. As he whispered

"I don't care. Just forgive me. I love you."

**Poison here. **

**My first fanfiction and this is and isn't made up.**

**I was actually being cyberbullied on my second day of school. **

**The boy made a video and really posted it up. **

**I will be writing more.**

**() ()**

**(^_^)**

**(v_v)**


End file.
